ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Reuz FM Episode 9 : Strike! Gaixus Meteor!
The following is a fan series, it is in no way an attempt to make profit of any form Tsuburya Productions copyrighted characters. It is meant for the enjoyment of other fans of Ultraman and similar copyrighted characters. Note: When you see a link in the story, that means the character will be shown or described on the page in question. Thank you for your cooperation. Title: Strike! Gaixus Meteor! Heroes : *Ultraman Reuz *Ultraman Gaixus **Evolving Meteor *Ultraman Justice **Crusher Mode Monsters : *Gloker Bishop Kai (Normal and True Form) *Beast Combatants ZO *Akhriuz (A glimpse of Akhriuz Beast can be seen behind the smoke and flames, near the end) Note: The fourth world, Ultraman Justice World *Glocker Bishop somehow possess a telekenisis and mind power that can control human being to attack Haruto and Mikasa. Chapter 1 On the sunset, childrens still playing baseball on the field, they keep playing while been watch by a young women in black. She sit on the bench watching the kids. She look at the sky and stars which can be seen clearly even in sunset. The kids stop playing and return home leaving the field. She rise and walk away while her hands on her pocket. At the reality world, FEARS headquaters, Nakamura and Peco was busy working on a new mechas and only can be finish a few months and years. Elly sit on a couch with Fuiiki while drinking coffee. Fuiiki ask "Elly, do you know anything about Ultraman?" Elly nooded. "Why do you ask..?" ask Elly "I want to know more about him....who are they, where they come from and why do they exist....or why they exist...?" said Fuiiki -Elly regain half of her memories back- "For your information...Ultraman's are a being or giant created from light..." said Elly "A being from a galaxy far from ours, called the M78, Land of Light..." "A being that exist to protect peace in the galaxy and ends up fighting for us, protecting us and save the galaxy and earth..." Fuiiki nodded. "I see..." Elly can see something in the future that will happen. A black and orange ultra that fight againts robotic like beast and won, saving a new world. Elly "No way..." "What...what did you see in the future...?" ask Fuiiki "A new form of Ultra...a orange and black..." "Reuz's new form...?" "No...another one..." Fuiiki didn't understand. Haruna enter their base brought a file of a person, slam it on the table. "You know...i really get to know this interesting about this boy..." said Haruna Fuikki open the file and shock to see a boy from his old school. In the file :- Name : Haruto Shuuya Age : 18 Years Old Blood Type : A Studies : Fuyogawa High School Status : Alive Occupation : Once working on the Japanese Air Force, High School Student -The son of Shuuya Otoya, Scientist at OOO's Project, AKDB Lab. -The grandson of Shuuya Kaze, the Japan's Air Force veteran. -Have the DNA of Light -Unknown Fuiiki open wide his eye. "Impossible..." "He's...the grandson of the former Japan's Air Force veteran..and yet....DNA of light..." said Haruna "Could he be...the light...he is Reuz!" said Peco "Don't get to the point we don't know yet...either he inheritens the light from his grandfather or not..." said Nakamura Nakamura obviously know Haruto's identity from the first he meet him, he'll never break his promise to haruto not to tell everyone his secrets. Nakamura once in the evil side before he was redeem from the darkness, he adventually set up his mind to forgive himself and destroy the beast. "Ahem..." Meanwhile, Haruto walks into a strange path lead to a new world, a world where an Ultra battle a giant robotic like cyborg monster. "What's is this...?" ask Haruto "That's Ultraman Justice world..." said the woman in white behind Haruto "Justice...?" "It's is your destiny to save the world before Gaixus destroy it..the existence of Gaixus merging the world with your world to become completely darkness..." said the woman "Yuzare..!" Everything is shattered when Haruto fall from the path and enter his room. Haruto wake up and see through the window, the sun shines bright, the city is in normal without monsters and aliens invasion. "Was it a dream...?" ask Haruto again to himself He look at the Reuz Sparks which sparkle with light means in wasn't a dream, a new world need to be save. "Reuz...what's is going on..." Chapter 2 At FEARS headquaters, Peco insert the Driver Stone to the Chesters for them to enter another world, it's consist a High Power strike for the Chester and with a little amount of speed, it's should give enough power for the chesters to enter the wolrd. "Speed is the most important thing to enter the another world..." said Peco "So, you intentded to match Ultraman's speed...?" said Haruna "Yes, but we're slower than Ultraman's..i get it Reuz mach flight could be at least 12 to 13 mach..." said Peco "Too fast...however, how about Gaixus...?" ask Fuiiki "Unknown...i don't even know..." reply Peco "However, we can assist Ultraman's in battle's..., a new world path is open and i bet Ultraman's are going there..." said Nakamura "How do you know...?" ask Haruna "I'm the Commander, i know..." "FEARS, Move Out!" "Got It!" All of the members wearing their armors and helmets and take's the Rizer Shooter and Launcher as the weapons and move to Chester. Elly as their analyzer will stay on the base. Chester 1, 2 and Drax went off from the base to the sky night. Haruto run's to the light path but was stop his movement when he saw Mikasa's and Natsumi's standing behind the tree's. "Mikasa...Natsumi...let's go" said Haruto "How do you know that we are following you...?" ask Mikasa "Ultra sense maybe...?" Mikasa and Natsumi giggles and they follow Haruto. Jun already enter the path and went to the new world. Yuzare saw him from the building. "You will destroy the world...Gaixus...why do you do this...?" ask Yuzare "Don't get it in my way...i kill you..!" said Jun Jun proceed to punch the woman in white but she disappear. Jun continue to follow the path towards the new world. Meanwhile, Ultraman Justice was fighting with Glocker Bishop Kai, a new reborn and powerful Glocker overwhelming Justice. Glocker Bishop shot a powerful beam towards Justice sent him meters back. His colour timer flashing. Glocker grab Justice on the neck, and throw him to the building, destroying it. Gaixus appear in just in time and kick Glocker Bishop on the head. Justice was shock seeing another Ultraman appear in his world. Gaixus perform a chop attack on Glocker, multiple kick and punch. Glocker fire two energy attack towads Gaixus which he grab the attack with his bare hand and explode. Gaixus dodge roll from the smoke and punch Glocker on the head, before releasing an energy attack from his right hand. He push Glocker away from Justice. Glocker jump and transform into a giant ship and fly to the sky, Gaixus proceed to throw multiple slash from his crystals on his left arm. The hand slash hit Glocker Bishop Kai as it keep moving until it disappear in the sky. Justice stood up, his color timer blink and revert back to his human form. Gaixus followed soon after his color timer blink. Jun tried to find Justice was revert to his human form, he found a woman lean beside a tree, she was injured on her tight. "Are you okay?" asked Jun politely. The woman thought Jun sided with Glocker Bishop Army, she push him away. "Eh..." "Are you also from the Glocker Bishop army!?" the woman yelled at him, Jun rub the back of his head. "I'm not anybody's army, I'm Jun also known as Ultraman Gaixus who save your ass moments ago" "Your that red and black ultraman?" "Yeah" "I apology for my bad behavior, I though you are from Glocker Bishop army" "Army?" "Glocker somehow can mind control people in my world and use them as his army....now that is left is me alone" "By the way, my name is Jullie...also known as Ultraman Justice" "Can you stand up?" "I need to recover from my wound, we need to get to my house before the army find us" Jun help Jullie to walk to her house. Meanwhile, Haruto, Mikasa and Natsumi appear at the center of the city. It was quite and haunted at night, Haruto sense Jun was nearby as he run towards his direction. "Haruto, where are we going?" asked Natsumi "I found Jun, he's somewhere at the park" yelled Haruto while running to the park. Jun wrap bandages around Jullies wound on her thigh. Jun close his eye while doing, he didn't want to look at woman's seductive body parts. "You're a good boy" "I just....don't want to see it" "How old are you?" "18" "So, you are allowed to see it..." "No...I won't, or else someone gonna kill me for it" "Oh..." Haruto, Mikasa and Natsumi appear in front of Jullie's house. "Is this where he is?" "Yeah, he's with someone...a woman..' Hearing what Haruto said about 'woman' cause Natsumi to think that Jun were playing with other woman. "A woman!?" Haruto and Mikasa was shocked because of Natsumi shouting voice. "What's your problem?" asked Haruto, Natsumi soon blushing then silent herself. Mikasa know Natsumi's problem when she heard Jun with another girl beside her. The house door suddenly open revealing Jun. "Eh...Jun" "What are you idiots doing here?" "Same mission as you, saving this world" said Haruto "Come in, the Glocker Bishop army could sense us if we been outside from this house" Jun inivte Haruto and the others to Jullie's house. Moments later, Jullie explain everything to them about Glocker Bishop and it's army. "So, Glocker Bishop use his mind controlling abilities and control almost everyone in this world?" asked Haruto "Yes, as you can see, I fought for the survival of my world and myself. I thought i was all alone until this boy came and rescue me from Glocker Bishop" said Jullie "This world need to be restore back to normal but if Glocker Bishop wasn't destroy, everyone is this world will still be his army...that's why we need to defeat Glocker once and for all" "It would not be easy task for us...." Chapter 3 The next morning, Haruto and the other's seek to get inside Glocker ship which landed on top of the building. Haruto team up with Mikasa and Jullie while Jun went with Natsumi. "You know the plan...we must get inside that ship and destroy Glocker brain, which controlling his army..." said Jullie "Yeah, been waiting for this very moment...invade an alien space ship" Haruto was so excited he couldn't remember the next of the plan. "Why he is so excited for?" ask Jullie to Mikasa. "Don't mind him, he's always been like this" "Okay then...let's roll" Haruto, Jullie and Mikasa went to the building and climbing the stairs all the way to the top. Jun and Natsumi went to the other building where the second spaceship that carried all the mind control humans. Meanwhile, back at Reuz World, FEARS member preparing to make a move by entering Justice World. Peco set up a device inside all four of the Chester. "What's that?" asked Haruna "This my friend, is a signal device, we can locate Reuz and Gaixus on the other world and we can easily track them and went to where they were now" "I see...what a great invention" "Your a genius..." "I know" FEARS began to make their move, they ride Chester 1 and Chester Drax as they fly off to the sky. "Begin the enter Dimensional Gate to Ultraman Justice world" said Nakamura, he cross his arms onto his chest. "Okay!" Fuiiki said after hearing the Captain's order. "Formation Delta Cross! Activate!" yelled Nakamura Chester 1 and Chester Drax connect to each other and become Crono Chester as it flew in high speed entering a portal. The Crono Chester shaking as the dimension was unstable, they well prepare for it. Haruto, Mikasa and Jullie reach the top, they saw Glocker Bishop ship nearer the edge of the building. "You can jump?" asked Haruto to Mikasa "What..?" Jullie with her ultra jump power, jump from the building to the ship. "Come on you two" Haruto carry Mikasa and jump from the building. He safe landed with his ultra jump. "H-Haruto!! I'm afraid of heights!" "It's okay, nothing's happen" Haruto tried to calm Mikasa from her scared of heights. Jullie use her vision to see the inside of the ship, Glocker was in it's room, repairing the damage on his body. "Glocker is still repairing, we need to sabotage this ship and make it destroy" said Jullie "While we still have time, let's do this" "This ship is big...so it will be easy for us" said Haruto Jullie use her Just Lancer and transform into Ultraman Justice Crusher Mode and Haruto extend his Reuz Spark to the air and transform into Ultraman Reuz. Mikasa went to hide somewhere for safety. Both of the ultras nodded and they began firing their beam inside the ship, Glocker felt their presence and immediately went out from it's chamber. Glocker went to Justice and Reuz place, the ultras saw Glocker and quickly took fighting stunts. Glocker felt his ship about to explode after the ultras sabotage it. Gloker attach some of the body parts of his ship to his body and become new Gloker Bishop Kai, Justice flew and push Gloker and destroyed the ship, Reuz quickly grab Mikasa and escape. Jun and Natsumi saw Reuz and Justice as well as Glocker Bishop Kai. "They finally made their move..." "Let's set the people free" said Natsumi "Okay" Chapter 4 Upon Jun and Natsumi enter the second ship, the Beast Combatants was already there, guarding the people. "Oh no" "What are we going to do?" asked Natsumi "We fight" Jun rush towards the Beast Combatants and beat all of them while Natsumi freed the mind controlling people. At first they refuse, but Natsumi unplugged the mother board of the device that appear on their heads. They are confusing, and suddenly becomes panic due to being in an alien space ship. "Calm down! We're going to save you all! Let's get out of here!" "Jun!" Jun heard Natsumi calling his name, he showed the Gaixus Lens and extend it to the air transforming into Ultraman Gaixus. Gaixus use a technique where the light gathered all the people in the ship and sent them via traveling sphere to the surface. Gloker Bishop saw his humans slave was transport to the surface, it become furiously angry and shot two powerful light ball but destroyed after Reuz jump down and use his barrier after waving his hand creating a spiral galaxy that use as a barrier. Gaixus grab Natsumi and transport her to where Mikasa were. "Mikasa!" "Natsumi, here. Look's like we did it" said Mikasa with the excited voice meaning their plan works. "Yeah" Natsumi couldn't be happier after saving the people. Justice, Gaixus and Reuz took fighting stance and battle Gloker Bishop. Meanwhile, Chrono Chester appear from the dimension hole, and the FEARS members saw the Ultraman's fighting with Gloker Bishop. "Look's like we made it, let's help Ultraman!" said Nakamura "Okay" Chrono Chester fire their beams to Gloker, slowing it down, Justice perform a powerful chop on Gloker head, Gaixus kick on the body and Reuz side kick followed by hand slash. Gaixus able to grab Glokers head, while giving Justice a chance to perform an Ultra kick from mid air, and Reuz a intense punch on the face. Chester Chrono keep on their firing beam attack along with ten missiles that hit Gloker, weakening the robot down. But Glocker didn't give up but fire it's hand towards Reuz via rocket hand, the hand like claw grab Reuz on the neck pushing him to the building and destroy it. "Haruto!" yelled Mikasa Reuz tried to freed himself but failed, the robot claw was to tight grabbing his neck. Justice use both of his hands placed in front of him, and emit a powerful orange energy beam from his arms to Gloker which less effect on it. Gloker furiously shot multiple beams that hit everything near him and Justice as well as Gaixus who got shot by the laser beam. Gloker move faster than before as it swung its claw to Justice, and punch Gaixus on the chest. "We need to separate, one to help Reuz released himself from the claw and the other help Gaixus and Justice, we can't afford to see their suffering from attack!" Nakamura order his team as they rush to disconnect their ship and went to their position. "Peko, how are we going to set Reuz free from that robot hand like claw?" asked Haruna who piloting the ship. "I need to get a little closer so we can shot the cable to connect to the beast claw. I can adjusting the setting and destroyed its data" Peko said, as Haruna flew the ship closer to Reuz and fire the cable that connect to the robot claw. Chester Drax fire multiple missiles toward Gloker, it deflect with its claw, Gaixus and Justice took the opportunity and punch Gloker on the face. The robot beast fell down on the ground, Chester Drax shot laser beam to Gloker, it scream in pain. "Yeah! Take that beast!" yelled Fuiiki Gloker stood up back, his body appear to be glowing blue light, the streams of electricity can be seen on his body and the beast itself explode. "What happen!?" asked Jun Behind the smoke, Gloker reveal in true form, a humanoid beast like form. "It's evolve..." "So, the one we're fighting isn't his true form?" asked Jullie "I can't very sure to myself...but it looks deadly" Jun replied with a shocking tone of his voice. Haruto can see clearly Gloker true form, he was a bit surprised. "It's that his true form..." Peko finally finish setting the beast claw and when Reuz felt a little free from the beast claw, he quickly detach it and throw it away. Chapter 5 Gaixus and Justice began to attack the new and evolve Gloker, the robot beast invade their punch with one inch steps from its position and thrust it claw to Gaixus and Justice at once. Reuz accelerate after transform into his Limit form and multiple kick Gloker, and end with a upper cut. Both of them move so fast and even FEARS couldn't predict their attack. But Gloker got the upper hand by kick Reuz and throw him away. Gaixus jump and perform Gaixus slash which hit Gloker along with Justice who fire a powerful orange beam from his right hand. Gloker felt pain after Justice and Gaixus double attack, Reuz suddenly appear in flash as he done a powerful punch on Gloker chest. The beast predict Reuz movement and caught him on the neck, "Not again....on the neck" said Haruto A man wearing a Victorian outfit saw the fight scene, he wear a black sunglasses observing Ultraman Reuz, Gaixus and Justice. "A beast robot can evolve? Could it be...they reach far higher level than us?" Mikasa and Natsumi look very concern when the Ultra's couldn't defeat Gloker or get near it. "A beast can evolve to that state, they reach the level of Ultraman" said Mikasa "Why?" "Because they also observing us..." Reuz accelerate again but Gloker fast enough to caught Reuz and upper cut the ultra as he fall down on the ground. Gaixus kick Gloker and Justice grab the beast from stepping on Reuz, the ultra roll back and suffer pain on his chest. Chrono Chester fire multiple laser beam to Gloker, which brings no effect on it. "Damn, it didn't bring any effect once it evolve...how are we suppose to beat that thing?" asked Nakamura "Peko!" "I have no idea but his body clearly power up due to the evolve state, the ultra may can't match his strength" "I can't be..." Haruna felt uneasy for it. Justice and Reuz was beaten badly, as their color timer flashing red meaning their time is up. Gaixus felt weak, he can't even protect his friends who was beaten by Gloker, he already lost all hope until..."Don't give up Jun! Why you want to lose hope now!?" yelled Natsumi, Gaixus glare at her. "The Jun that I know wouldn't give up just yet...you always want to win...you never believe in hope...so why you believe it now!? Stop been somebody else and start been you again!" she shout, her word strike through his heart. He realized he isn't himself when fighting, he believe in hope and rely on others but he didn't rely on his strength. Gaixus stood up, Gloker felt an unpleasant aura from Gaixus. Reuz and Justice were too weak to stood up, but they gaze at Gaixus. He slide his left crystal on the arm and wave it to the left again. His body shines orange in color and in a bright light, he change into a new form that came from earth element. Gaixus change into his new form, Gaixus Meteor. The orange, Red and Black marking appear different from his normal form. "Woah..." FEARS was amazed of Gaixus new looks. "Gaixus new form..." "Jun" "Gaixus Meteor" said Haruto Chapter 6 Natsumi looks Gaixus Meteor form in awe. Mikasa look surprised and felt hope has come for Gaixus to beat Gloker once and for all. Reuz and Justice stood up, and they move to Gaixus side. "Let's go, Justice! Reuz!" yelled Jun Reuz nodded and Justice rush towards Gloker, Gaixus punch Gloker pushing it back, Reuz flying kick Gloker on the chest. Justice perform Crusher Bloom by tearing both of Gloker robot claws. Reuz grab Gloker and throw him far away from its position. Gaixus side kick and multiple punch on Gloker, his attack now much more powerful that his normal form and it cause deadly effect to Gloker. Crono Chester shot missiles and laser beam to Gloker, the shot hit the beast and able to destroy the armor on its back. Gaixus slide down and kick Gloker which it manage to grab Gaixus foot before Reuz and Justice perform a double kick on the beast. "Yeah!" "Their attacks work! Gaixus Meteor power up his strength...and manage to bring damage to Gloker" Gloker now lost two of its claws, the armor on its back and heavy damage on the body. It about to release its most powerful attack from inside which the chest armor open up revealing a cannon. "If he shot the cannon, we all will die! I must protect my people!" yelled Jullie Justice move to the front and move his hands which covered by orange light and fire his Dagrium Ray, Reuz extend both of his hands and spin his arm while absorbing the light to his color timer and released a rainbow color beam. Gaixus, extend his left hand to the air and gathered the light and darkness together and cross with his right hand and perform an L shape beam of light and darkness together with the element of earth appear surrounding the beam, all the three beam hit Gloker Bishop Kai and destroy the beast as it explode in a big explosion. "They did it!" said Haruna "Mission Accomplished, FEARS! Director!" said Nakamura, which he was talking to Director on the base. "Good work, FEARS" said Director Hyuga Behind the explosion, a glimpsed of another Beast appear. Reuz saw the beast but in split second it was gone already. "Who was that..." Justice felt uneasy after Gaixus released the light and darkness beam. Reuz felt the same but he save the question on some other time. Jullie, Jun and Haruto met up with Mikasa and Natsumi at the park. "Thank you, Reuz, Gaixus for helping me saving this world from Gloker" Jullie said with soft and lovely tone. "It's our duty to protect it...we only got four world left, and then maybe we save the world?" Haruto curious about their mission saving the eight world. "Yeah, could be" Jun agreed The woman in white gaze at them, angrily toward Jun and sigh heavily. She disappear after then. Shou watch enough of the fight, he smiled and walked away to his home world using a portal. As for FEARS they return back to their base, feeling happy that they save the world and aid the Ultraman. "Yeah, tough job but worth it" said Fuiiki "Captain, what's wrong?" asked Peko, he gaze at Nakamura who look steady and uneasy about something. "I felt something...something terrible in the future.." "Heh?" Everyone was curious as well as shock. Haruto and Mikasa walk by pass the streets, while they were chatting, Mikasa vision suddenly change and she saw something terrible happen in the future, Gaixus lead the Ex-Beast army and destroyed Kobe, Reuz badly beaten as well as all the eight prodigy. She close her eye and didn't want to look again. "Mikasa, what's wrong?" asked Haruto, he look Mikasa shivering. "It's nothing...I just seeing things.." "Eh..." Chapter 7 The silver and black beast walk inside a chamber, he look at Heart and Mystearica on the other side of the chamber, he glared at them. "Ultraman Gaixus....you be the one who will rule this and the eight prodigy worlds" To be continue Category:Apexz Category:Ultraman Reuz Continuity